


Regreso

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El ambiente está tenso y no puede evitar dudar, pero eso no cambia el que al fin está de regreso.





	Regreso

El ambiente está tenso y las razones son obvias, por lo que Seiichi no sonríe. Da instrucciones, manda a todos los regulares a correr cuando estos parecen querer preguntarle si está bien y los observa en silencio hasta que todos se concentran debidamente.

Es ahí cuando al fin se dirige a su maleta, seguro de que nadie pausará su entrenamiento para observarlo con expectación, y aunque el peso sobre sus hombros parece mayor y la falta de su equipo a su alrededor hacer que titubee, cuando al fin toma su raqueta Seiichi termina sonriendo suavemente.

Al fin está de regreso.


End file.
